myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Television
Introduction Note: This is a dream logo; you cannot see this in real life! Background This is the television division of Vyond Pictures that makes shows based off their films and licensed property. Vyond Television's logo started to appear 5 years before Vyond Pictures' logo. Their first show was Eric's Programme, which premiered on November 23rd, 1980. All of their programming were initially broadcast by the Canadian Broadcasting Company, but their contract was terminated in 1984. All of their logos use Eric, a Comedy World character, and later versions only use his top half. Their signature music is a piano/music box jingle. When GoAnimate changed to Vyond, so did GoAnimate Television. In 2017, they bought The Ducis Company. GoAnimate Television 1st Logo (Production: November 23, 1980-1989) (Distribution: 1983-1992, 1996-2017) Nickname: "The Match" Logo: On a dark black background, we see Eric from the Comedy World theme with the "point at" action. There is match (from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB) on the thumb of his hand. Written around it are "A GoAnimate Television production". Below that is a copyright date. Bylines: *(November 23, 1980-1984): "A GoAnimate Television production for Canadian Broadcasting Company" *(1984-2017) "A GoAnimate Television production" *(1996-2017) "A GoAnimate Television production for GoAnimate Network" Variants: *Starting in 1983, an ® symbol is on the top-right of Eric. *A filmed variant exists. *On Eric and Brian, Eric is inside a blue circle with a thick yellow outline. The background is also red, and the logo is bylineless. In 1994, the background is changed to a black-red gradient. *An extended version is occasionally used where the logo stays on screen for 6.5 seconds longer. *On made-for-TV movies, "Television production" is replaced with "picture". *A version exists on shows distributed by the company that features the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" above. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An ascending synthesized piano jingle. A modified version was used by Ragdoll Productions in 1991. Sometimes, it's the closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Comedy World and the second season of The Brian Show, it's silent. *On Slick Tick, the music is a bit somber and softer. *On a Spanish/Portuguese airing of Eric's Programme, the music from the 6th logo plays over it. This is due to a reverse plaster. Availability: The production variant is rare. First seen on Eric's Programme. Seen on The Eric Show, Inside The Box, Comedy World, The Awful Life Of Warren (reruns have it plastered with the next logo) and Eric and Brian (with the music). The distribution variant is ultra rare as it was plastered by the 2000 logo. A filmed variant appeared on Oh Lololo!, Seeking Brian, and Hallelujah City. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (Production: 1989-2000) (Video: 1992-1994) (Network: 1992-1995) (Distribution: 1992-1996) GoAnimateTelevision19891.png GoAnimateTelevision19893.png GoAnimateTelevision19941.png GoAnimateTelevision19942.png GoAnimateTelevision19894.png BabyGoAnimateTelevision19941.png Nickname: "The Match II" Logo: On a white-sky blue gradient background, we see a redesigned version of Eric, isn't using the "Point at" action (but we see match anyway), inside a circle. Under Eric, the red word "GoAnimate" is seen. Underneath the word, "Television" (in red) is seen underneath. At the bottom of the screen is copyright info. On the top-right of the logo, there is a TM symbol. Variants: *A distribution version exists where "Distributed by" is on top of the logo. *A version which lacks "Television" exists. *On the video variant, the copyright info is extended. *On the network variant, an additional text is shown between the "GoAnimate Television" text and copyright info (this is text from the previous logo). *An in-credit variant exists on Eric and Brian, similar to the first logo's variant. *A variant without a copyright notice exists. *A variant without both "Television" and a copyright notice exists. *A version that says "GoAnimate Pictures" was used for made-for-TV movies. The logo is also in letterbox format. *On adult shows, the background is red. *On Cookyclass, Eric is wearing a chef hat. *A filmed variant exists where the background is a bit darker (due to the film quality). *On The GoAnimate Show, a mini Eric comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the i and lands on the V in "Television." *On some direct-to-video VHS releases of Comedy World, the logo is much bigger. *On A Rhyme of Read, the background is dark blue. *On Kimberly's Pets, the logo is in-credit. **Similarly, an in-credit version also appeared on Lil' Peepz, before the logo starts. *On Hero Where, Eric is in a superhero outfit. *On Baby GoAnimate, a version is shown where the word "baby" in a child-like font is shown above "GoAnimate." *On The Awful Life of Warren, a different design Eric was used. *On A Constructed Vacation, Eric is not holding a match. Plus, the circle is replaced with, surprisingly, a brick. *''Lumpy the Heffalump'' features a purple background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None usually, except for The GoAnimate Show variant. Adult shows have a 6-note theme. Can have the closing theme play over it as well. Music/Sounds Variants: *On early versions of the logo, the music is re-arranged in a music box style. **On some shows, the music is a bit sped-up. *On Eric and Brian, the music from the 1st logo is sped up. *On season 4 of The Awful Life of Warren, the 1993 Nick Jr. Productions logo theme plays, but lowered 2-pitches which sounds like the normal music. Availability: Uncommon for the production, video, and network variants, and rare for the distribution variant. Seen on reruns of 1991-1994 episodes of The Awful Life of Warren, 1995-1998 episodes of Comedy World (and plastered on earlier episodes) and on 1997-2000 episodes of Lil' Peepz. CBS Dream Team will occasionally air The Eric Show and The Awful Life of Warren, so you can see it. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2000-2017) GoAnimateTelevision20001.png GoAnimateTelevision20003.png GoAnimateTelevision20004.png Nicknames: "The Drawing Smile", "Eric's Head" Logo: On a skin yellow background, We see the black word "GoAnimate Television" and a doodle of Eric's head (and the top of his body) with eyes and nose, but no mouth. A smile is drawn below the nose. Copyright info is on the bottom of the screen. Variants: *An in-credit variant exists. Under the logo, there is text reading, "A GoAnimate Television production for GoAnimate Network." Copyright info is below. *On Caillou Gets Grounded, the Cookie Jar logo transitions to this logo until 2012. From 2012 onward, it's the DHX Media logo. *On St. Michael Hospital, the logo is still. *On GoAnimate Kids airings of Blue's Clues, the "O" letters are replaced with blue paw-prints, and Eric shouts to Blue "WHOA!", even though the latter is absent. FX/SFX: The smile drawing. Music/Sounds: A slide-whistle sound effect to make the drawing of the smile. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, on the in-credit variant, the ending theme could play over it. Availability: Common. Seen on Lil' Peepz from 2000-2001, Stick Figures, In the Day Garden, seasons 5 and 6 of The Awful Life of Warren, Wildlife, The Adventures of uolliaC, and Caillou gets Grounded from 2008 to 2016. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (September 17, 2009-May 17, 2011) Logo: On a city with a banner reading "GoAnimate Television Celebrates 30 Years!", we see many GoAnimate characters. There, fireworks are popping. A gold cloud zooms into a gold background and zooms to see the same face from the previous logo. A hand slide comes in and puts in "30 Years of Television" and a TimeWarner byline fades in below that. Variants: *There is a version where Eric's mouth isn't drawn in. One show is Inside the Box. *From September 17 to December 31, 2009, there is a version where "30 Years of Television" is gone. One show is Comedy World. *From January 1 to May 17, 2011, there is a version where "Celebrating Over 30 Years of Television" is seen above the text. It is in a darker shade than usual, due to film deterioration. FX/SFX: Fireworks, gold background, Eric's face, Eric's mouth being drawn, and people dancing in the form of a parade. Music/Sounds: An orchestral jingle (that sounds like the logos of Paramount, Warner Bros. and Walt Disney) accompanied with fireworks. Availability: At the end of the shows like The Brian Show, Joyce and Jane, The Eric Show, The Awful Life of Warren, Crazed Dash, That 70's Show, GoAnimate's The Lost World, Skylanders: Spyro's World, Harold and Kevin and The GoAnimate Show. Intact on channels like GoAnimate Network, Milkshake, Channel 5, and SyFy. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (May 18, 2010-2017) Logo: On an orange background, we see a retro-ish version of Eric being drawn. Next to it is the text, "GoAnimate Television." The usual byline and copyright are below. Variants: *On GoAnimate Television productions produced with Nickelodeon, some text reading "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" can be seen below the logo. *"CELEBRATING 30 YEARS OF TELEVISION" can be seen above the logo in 2010. *On GoAnimate Television productions produced with Salt Cover, Eric is holding a salt shaker. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A triumphant 2 second fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (June 4, 2010-May 5, 2018) GoAnimateTelevision2010.png GoAnimateTelevision.png GoAnimateTelevisionWithaCat.png Logo: On a gold background, we see a flag wave with the letter G on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter O on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to see that the flags have spelled "GoAnimate Television." Eric's face appears. The mouth is drawn. Variants: *On In The Day Garden, Eric is wearing sunglasses. *On Kyuuto Kittensu, Eric is replaced with a white cat and meows at us 4 times. Music/Sounds: Two drumbeats, then two synth notes. Music/Sounds Variant: on the Kyuuto Kittens variant, when the mouth is drawn, the end of the music from the Nick Jr scary night bumper is heard. Availability: Common. The sunglasses variant appeared on In the Day Garden. The cat variant was seen on Kyuuto Kittensu. Editor's Note: None. Vyond Television (May 7-December 6, 2018, December 31, 2018-) Nickname: "Crazy TV", "The TV Dance Party!" Logo: We see a TV. It starts to shake and lightning comes out of the antennae. The TV explodes to reveal the characters and the text "Vyond Television." Variants: *On some DVDs, the TV is replaced by a disc. The lightning is at the center of the disc. Plus, we just see Eric standing instead of the characters dancing. *On We Dem Sue, the logo is still except for the characters dancing. they are in business friendly. FX/SFX: The TV shaking and exploding, the lightning and the characters. Music/Sounds: Silence for the first part, but when the TV shakes, jingling sounds are heard when lightning comes out of the antennae, electric sounds are heard. When we go to the characters, a booming pop tune is heard. Usually, the closing theme of the show is heard. Availability: Current. Editor's Note: Same as the Vyond Pictures logo. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos Category:WarnerMedia